


Waking Hour

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Lyssira--The sun warmed them from above, her light far more generous than the moon's. Geese flapped towards that glow, their peaceful migration just beginning. The wind played the long grasses in the fields. And in the pond, there were two reflections to be seen, both crystal clear.





	Waking Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

AC 195  
  
Dawn woke him, cold and uncaring against bare skin. Her frosty presence filled the room, drawing both occupants out of sleep's realm and into a crueler world. Autumn had reached this part of Earth, leaving summer's warmth to the other side. Heero had never seen the fall before, nor winter. It was a strange phenomena those raised in the colonies only read about.  
  
For a moment, he stood by the frosted window, watching with wonder as the wind played in the fields beyond the safehouse, almost childlike as it teased the long grasses, whose green had faded to golden. Geese flapped above its antics, leaving this cool ground for that of the South. Prussian blue eyes admired their steady flight, the exact opposite of his near-fatal tumble into Earth's oceans. It was a peaceful journey, something that would continue even after the Gundams.  
  
His partner stirred in the bed across the room, stretching pale, lithe limbs into the icy air. He blinked sleepy blue-violet eyes at Heero, slowly clearing the haze from his expression. By the time he was fully conscious, however, perhaps even coherent enough for a 'good morning', the Japanese pilot had disappeared through the door. Duo sighed quietly before slipping on his customary black, replacing the priest outfit with jeans and a sweatshirt. Today, he had no need to be the God of Death.  
  
In the bathroom, Heero doused himself with cold water, numbing his cheeks but reviving his senses. Spandex and tanktop had been exchanged for warmer clothing. The t-shirt was one Trowa had lent him a while ago, a circus logo faded almost beyond recognition. Under it went his tattered jeans, over went a dark blue fleece. It served its purpose well, the cold held at bay by the soft fabric. He ran his hand through chocolate brown locks once, though they kept their unruly appearance.  
  
Seated alone in the kitchenette, Duo speared a second fried egg with his fork, savoring the combined flavors of pepper and dill on his tongue. Today's breakfast was a success, for once. Yesterday he'd found burnt french toast was less than appetizing, the day before he'd given muffins to kids across the street for hockey pucks. Lucky for his companion, Heero ate powerbars for his first meal and usually the second, then had something simple for dinner. Rarely was he desperate enough to chance Duo's cooking, less did he bother considering what the others threw together and dubiously named food.  
  
_Sausage and eggs,_ the braided pilot smiled, _check_.  
  
He'd filled his growling stomach by the time Wing's pilot made an appearance. Shinigami threw Heero a friendly grin before continuing to clean his plate, distrusting the rusted, rickety dishwasher left in one corner. Cool water ran over his hands, long, tapered fingers scrubbing at the stains. He'd discovered, in the past few months, that domestic chores were almost as entertaining as mechanical ones. He could keep himself busy for hours, no matter the setting. A towel found its way into his reach, though how remained a mystery till he brushed hands with Heero, bronze digits in sharp contrast with his ivory ones.  
  
"Thanks man," Duo squeezed his friend's arm affectionately, leaving the plate to dry, "There's some eggs waitin' for you if you want them. Actually edible today."  
  
Hesitantly, the Japanese boy nodded his gratitude, sliding with boneless grace into his seat and eyeing 'breakfast' almost warily. He dared a small bite, swallowed and discovered his partner had been right. Heero turned to say so, but found too late that he'd already left, screen swinging in the wind where it hadn't been latched securely. Quickly, he finished his meal, mimicking Duo's actions at the sink before following his path out the door into the chill. The safehouse disappeared behind them, tucked away from prying eyes in the gloom.  
  
+  
  
Duo treaded the rain-soaked dirt road leading away from their haven carefully, only pausing to skip a puddle or two. He'd come to know the windings of it well after a few days here and could travel almost without thought. The soft *thud* of footsteps behind him were friendly, steady, and lulled him into a half-trance with their rhythm. He did not turn, nor did Heero match his pace, as they had every morning since first arriving. Neither spoke, surrending peace and silence to nature.  
  
The sun reached higher in its circle, rising above the trees by the time the boys reached their destination, and warming the frosted earth. A crystalline pond lay beyond the end of the road, where dirt splayed out. That trail had never been completed, ending in acres of wild fields, those Heero had first watched as the earth awoke from sleep. His partner continued on through the grass, the longest stalks reached mid-thigh on Deathscythe's pilot, golden blades mingling with the chestnut color of his braid when he moved. Duo always stopped at the lip of pond, sinking to his heels and staring into the murky depths as if searching for an answer in his distorted reflection.   
  
Never did Heero follow him. He couldn't.  
  
That day, however, before Duo reached the pond, he paused to return Heero's thoughful gaze, a smile twitching on the edges of his lips. One hand extended to the Perfect Soldier. He clasped his own around it, allowing the former-thief to pull him through the grass under the sun's glow, sky lightening from stormy gray to azure blue. They swept past the pond, continuing to the center of the field. Under sneaker shod feet, beneath the field's soil a series of caves lay, stored in them the Gundam. Yet, he was being led away from the entrance, towards the center of the fields. The road became a far off band of brown, while Duo continued to tug him along, never uttering a word or releasing the hand in his own. Finally he stopped, though neither were out of breath and could probably continue on for many miles.  
  
The braided boy dropped his hand, facing Heero with a rare, pure smile. No mockery or mania glittering amythest pools, just happiness. He was so captured by that smile that Heero didn't see the hand reaching up to tap him on lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"You're it!"  
  
With that Duo had darted just out of his reach, long legs carrying away from his friend in a second, all the agility of childhood pure instinct to him.   
  
The Perfect Soldier blinked once, none-too-bright, before he recovered his senses, giving chase almost as quickly. A breathless laugh left his lips, startling Duo almost to a stop. His hand dropped on cool air, however, because he was off again at the next tick of the clock. They ran circles around the field, Heero always just behind and Duo one more step ahead. That game continued on into the forest around the trees and through the bushes, over fallen logs and under again. Not one person witnessed the game, only the birds in their nests, the foxes hidden in their burrows.  
  
They'd looped round the pond twice before Heero managed to return the gentle tap, spinning to tear off again the moment he did. Roles reversed, the boys ran for hours, days, perhaps years. No time could be found in the fields, only the sun rising steadily overhead, crowning Duo's chestnut braid, gold-threaded auburn. It flapped out behind him madly and dangled over the grass. There was nothing besides the laughter filling the air, an occasional taunt passing from one to the other. Here, the war hadn't begun. All that existed were two boys, playing as if they never had before.  
  
Finally, near the embankment of the forest's edge Duo managed to catch his friend a second time, throwing wiry pale arms around the other's waist, dragging him into the discarded leaves, kicking up a pile of dirt and twigs as they went. He landed, one leg twisted about Heero's, both arms circling his partner's muscular torso. The chill reddened his face, stung violet eyes to shine bright. Heero's forearm rested against the lively braid, his forehead hovered above touching Duo's. Then, he could only breath, heart pounding for more than one reason.  
  
"Caught you," he grumbled softly in his monotone.  
  
"Caught you back," Duo puffed, chest rising and falling rapidly.  
  
"You cheated," Heero smiled slightly, resting against his friend, closing the distance between them. Duo's breath warmed against his skin, short gasps felt as much as heard.  
  
"Nope...nowhere did we agree tackling was not allowed," he laughed in return, Duo's laugh not Shinigami's.  
  
"Nowhere did we agree it _was_ allowed," he swept one errant leaf from his hair.  
  
"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first," the braided boy teased, shifting so rock digging into his lower back could be displaced.  
  
"Iie.....just surprised you could think."  
  
" _Hey_!" Shinigami yelped, "Why you little-"  
  
Calmly, Heero brushed a finger, against slightly parted lips, silencing him quickly. In another moment, they were on both feet again, brushing the dust from denim and cotton. Two hands found each other again, held close and walking towards the pond.  
  
"You brought us here for a reason," the Perfect Soldier murmured, a statement not a question.  
  
"I did." Duo's hand was chilled in his own, pale against the dark skin of his fingers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why did you let me?" he snapped back.  
  
"I...."Heero blinked at the sudden vehemence in his tone.  
  
"Or...more importantly, Heero, why do you dream at night?"  
  
He jerked to a stop right then, whipping around to face the L2 pilot. He battled a number of feelings all at once, anger, emberassment, curiosity, all of it descended on him in an wild tempest of emotion.  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Do I sleep soundly at night?" Duo ran a comforting hand down one lean bicep, feeling the tension there, reading it through Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"No. You're almost always...awake," Heero whispered, eyeing the pond where it glittered in the sun's rays, that glowing orb now far overhead, well into morning. He leaned down to the braided pilot, only to find his counterpart reaching upwards, nearer until barely an inch remained separating.  
  
"I believe, Yuy," he hissed softly, "This is when we kiss."  
  
No more encouragement was needed. Stars burst, children were born and grew old, the seasons changed, but all they knew was the sensation on flesh on flesh, perhaps the most intimate of gestures binding them for eternity. It was a clumsy embrace, yes, for neither could calculate the hindrance of nose or the easiest angle to approach from, but what they lacked in experience was forgotten in the warmth. Hands trailed down one lithe torso, another pair slid underneath dark blue fleece. No desperation, violence seemed to be forgotten. The meadows had stolen their anger, robbed both youngsters of their will to battle.  
  
They drew apart eventually, slitted violet eyes meeting blue, agreeing without words that both accepted what had happened. Duo's pair arms, numbed by Autumn's chill, remained burrowed under the fleece, their owner grinning sheepishly but refusing to move nonetheless.  
  
"Is this where I declare my undying love?" Heero chuckled, stroking the hollow of the boy's cheeks absently. Duo echoed the laugh, resting his head against his partner's collerbone.  
  
"We can save that for later, if you want," he smiled.  
  
"Aa...it's obvious I think," lithe fingers journey downward, blood returning to his exposed neck as Heero resumed his ministrations. He said little else, instead capturing that ever-smiling mouth in another kiss, their second a little more successful than the first. Somehow, admist this, they ended up next to the pond, by then playfully tugging at interfering clothing, both suddenly overheated.  
  
The braided boy leaned comfortably against Heero's chest, pulling them both into a controlled fall, soft grasses cushioning the impact. He snuggled against that warmer, taller form, resting his head against the Japanese boy's, darting a quick kiss before closing his eyes and letting the warmth carry him into tranquility.  
  
"Why?" Wing's pilot repeated his question from before, one arm wrapped around the slender frame pressed against him, content to lie there for a while, forever if he could.  
  
"Cuz, Heero," Duo whispered,"You're not the only one who dreams."  
  
The sun warmed them from above, her light far more generous than the moon's. Geese flapped towards that glow, their peaceful migration just beginning. The wind played the long grasses in the fields. And in the pond, there were two reflections to be seen, both crystal clear.  
  
~Owari~


End file.
